La Soledad
by MonOna
Summary: Draco se va a Alemania. Hermione sabe algo de él que le ha pasado, depresivo, lágrimas. Sad fiction... Song Fanfiction con las canciOnes 'Marco se ha marchado' Laura Pausini y 'Por ella' Gufi. DrHr
1. Chapter One

**La Soledad**

Si, él ya no estaba. Lo recordaba bien. Y podría haber hecho algo.

.Flash Back.

Draco, pero... ¿Por qué? - dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos, Hermione

Es mi padre, Hermione. - dijo, tomando su mano - y... quizás sea un año.

Pero... ¡Como fuí tan tonta! Draco, odiandonos toda una vida! - dijo llorando con rabia la chica de cabellos alborotados -

Shhh, pequeñita, tu sabes que podré venir a veces... - le susurró Draco al oído, melancólico-

Irás en tu moto _muggle_? - dijo Hermione - No! Draco, no te puedo dejar ir! No puedes ir a Alemania y dejarme así, sola! Entiende quete amo demasiado para poder hacerlo! - dijo llorando con fuerzas y agarrando al rubio del brazo

Hermi, tu sabes, nunca lo he dudado, pero él ya no me aceptaría esto... No sabes cuanto le ha costado aceptarme, admitirque su único hijo está con una chica de familia _muggle..._ y, ahora, que me quede aquí? No puedo pedirselo, simplemente. Pero estaré aquí siempre- dijo Draco, poniendo su mano derecha sobre el corazón de Hermione,con lágrimas en los ojos, llorando por primera vez - para ti.

Debo irme ya, Hermione -continuó Draco, con una falsa sonrisa en los labios y callando a la castaña con un suave beso sobre los labios, confuso y cual cuchillo atravesando el pecho de los dos enamorados que se separarían, para siempre. Y callaron de pronto, y Draco se fue, a seguir su camino como le indicó su padre.

... **Marco se ha marchado para no volver**

**el tren de la mañana llega ya sin él**

**es solo un corazón con alma de metal**

**en esa niebla gris que envuelve la ciudad.**

**...Su banco esta vacío, Marco sigue en mí,**

**le siento respirar, pienso que sigue aquí...**

**...Ni la distancia enorme puede dividir,**

**dos corazones y un solo latir.**

.Fin del FlashBack.

Pasaron tres días desde su partida, Hermione ya no comía ni podía dormir. Hasta aquel día en que supo algo.

Señorita Granger - dijo McGonagall -diríjase ala oficina del profesor Severus Snape porfavor...

Al llegar, Severus Snape tenía una cara inusualmentetriste y de lástima pura porHermione.

Señorita Granger..., bueno, creo que esto es algo muy importante para Ud., es... una noticia sobre su novio, el señor Draco Malfoy... - musitó Snape, extremadamente amable... -

Dígame,porfavor... - rogó Hermione, angustiada - profesor dígame...  
El profesor respiró, resignado a la noticia que daría.  
Él... Draco ha muerto. Fue en un accidente en su _**mortonicleta**_, cuando iba viajando a Alemania, hace dos días. Es una noticia terrible, pero los medimagos han llegado a pensar que fue un hecho intencional, por parte de Malfoy - comunicó Snape, lentamente -  
La noticia se clavó, hondo, en el alma ya rota de la chica Gryffindor.

No... No puede ser! Señor, digame que es una mentira, porfavor! NO, no es cierto! - lloró Hermione, reaccionando, y descontrolada, abrazó a Snape.

**Quizás si tu piensas en mí, **

**si a nadie tú quieres hablar,**

**si tu te escondes como yo,**

**si huyes de todo y si te vas...**

**Pronto a la cama y sin cenar,**

**aprietas fuerte contra tí...**

**La almohada y te echas a llorar...**

**Si tu no sabes cuanto mal te hará la soledad...**

**M****iro en mi diario tu fotografia,**

**con ojos de muchacho un poco tímido,**

**la aprieto contra el pecho y me parece que...**

**Estás aquí entre inglés y matemáticas...**

**Tu padre y sus consejos¡qué monotonía!**

**Por causas del trabajo y otras tonterías...**

**Te ha llevado lejos sin contar contigo,**

**te ha dicho undía lo comprenderás...**

Permitame retirarme, profesor Snape - dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos Retirese, Señorita Granger

* * *

Ya no me queda nada en la vida - sollozó Hermione - ...Harry y Ron me odian, por mi relación con Draco; Ginny me detesta por que le destruí la vida a su hermano... Creo que es lo único que me queda por hacer...

Y Hermione rompió un pergamino y tomó su mejor pluma, rosa y con un dulce olor que le recordaba a Draco, que cuando escribia recitaba un poema que Draco le había escrito.

"Hermione, adoro tus ojos, tus mejillas rosadas, tu esponjado pelo, y te amo. Tus manos, tu cuerpo y entera ¡Te Amo! Me gusta tu cara, tu sonrisa, tus dedos, soy siempre y para siempre tuyo... Draco Malfoy" - recitaba

"Querido Hogwarts: Tantas cosas buenas, tantos buenos recuerdos; la Piedra Filosofal, la Cámara de los Secretos, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff y Raveclaw. Profesora McGonagall, Profesor Snape, Profesor Lupin y en general todos. Aun no entiendo lo que he hecho por que no sé, mientras escribo, lo que me pasará, pero si se porqué lo hice. Ya no estaré. Ron ni Harry recibirán mis tareas; aunque desde hace mucho tiempo que no me hablaban. Parvati y Lavender, siempre estaban al día de lo que pasaba y ... todos ustedes, mis amigos. Profesor Dumbledore y Profesor Hagrid, les estoy agradecida para siempre, pero he decidido que ahora me iré, para seguir a Draco. Sé que ahora no estoy, y me gustaría estar ahípara los que lloren y poder consolarlos, pero porfavor, no lloren. Bueno, ahora me despido para siempre de ustedes; Hermione Granger" - escribió

Al terminar la carta, Hermione soltó una lágrima y esta cayósobreel pergamino en que había escrito lacarta. Se fue hacia el lago, corriendo. Sacó una gran daga que llevaba bajo la túnica y bajo el roble donde solía estar a solas con Draco, llorando, sin hacer caso al mundo,recitó:

"Oh daga bienhechora, esta es tu vaina. Enmuecete aquí y dame la muerte!"

Y, con fuerza clavó aquel frío puñal, en su corazón, dando fin y descanso a su vida.

**FIN...**

**No sé si les gusto pero esa fué mi inspiración. Triste. Muy triste. Bueno, ojalá me digan que les pareció, yo les responderé aquí mismo. Pero este es el FIN de la historia. Adiós, se despide... MonOna**


	2. Chapter Two

**Final...**

Quién lo imaginaría,... si, quién lo haría?

**Ella tenía 22 y decidió darle fin a su vida así..**

**subió hasta el piso 21 y se marchó sin decir adiós...**

**Me pregunto si cuando volaba por el aire recordó...**

**Que alguna vez le dije si te matas también lo voy a hacer yo!**

**Alguna vez oí que todo lo que termina, termina mal..**

**Y lo que no acaba poco a poco se pudre más y más...**

**Porque sé que nadie entiende porque decidiste no seguir**

**Y es que tanta mierda en la cabeza no te deja ni pensar...**

Todo Hogwarts lloraba, lloraban los pequeños de primer año, que no la conocían aún, lloraba McGonagall empañando sus anteojos, Hagrid, humedeciendo su barba y...

Y yo? Cómo no lloraría yo... - pensaba Ronald Weasley, mientras tibias lágrimas deslizaban por sus mejillas– Si era a quien yo decía amar cual a mi vida... Cómo pude¿Cómo la traté así? Si yo... si yo la amaba...Y aún la amo...

Caían las lagrimas de sus ojos encolerizadosy lo hacían ver débil y vulnerable.

Como estará ella? - pensaba – estará con Draco, como quería ella? Tal vez sufría, sola, lloraba como él hacía ahí.

Todo el colegio lo sabía, él tenía la carta original que había dejado Hermione, sabían que la miraba y releía antes de dormir, y que lo único en que pensaba era en ella... Ya las clases que le importaban, si no tenía a su amiga, que siempre le explicaba todo. Sabía que en parte era su culpa, si estubiera ahí... Si él hubiera estado a su lado, la habría consolado y talvés se habría ganado su corazón. Pero todo había terminado ya.

**Siento que esta vez fui yo el que estaba en lo correcto...**

**Por ella esta canción!**

**nanananananananana..por ti!  
nanananananananana..por ti!  
nananananananana..**

Por quée? Por qué te hice esto? - gritaba Ginny, desesperada, tirando con violencia de sus cabello rojo fuego... - no te escuché, y te hice llorar... amiga... ¡NO PUEDO ESTAR AQUÍ, SOLA! PERDÓNAME!

Calma Ginny, ven, ven aquí... -dijo Harry – abrazame, porfavor, cámate...

NO TE HAGAS EL FUERTE, HARRY! - le gritó Ginny - ... per... PERDÓN... es que... - se disculpó, arrepentida, reaccionando a sus palabras.

Si sé, la abandoné, igual que tu, y Ron... - concluyó, bajando la cabeza.

**Supe que tu madre anda diciendo que tú lo hiciste por mí...**

**Y si supiera cuanto tú la odiabas no podría ni vivir así...**

**Como quieres que yo siga solo sabiendo que ya no estás...**

**Como quieres que ahora yo despierte en las mañanas si no está, tu olor...**

**Como voy a hacer para vivir..!**

**nanananananananana por ti!**

**nanananananananana por ti!**

**nananananananana...**

**Voy a contar hasta cinco y quiero que tu me digas**

**que todo esto es mentira, que nada de esto sucedió!**

**Voy a contar hasta cinco para que salgas de ahí...**

**quiero que toquen la puerta...**

**abrir y que seas tú!**

**nananananananananana por ti!**

**nananananananananana por ti!**

**nananananananananana por ti!**

**nananananananananana por ti!**

**nananananananananana por ti!**

**nananananananana...**

Porfavor, no lloren... - dijo una voz, que provenía de alguna parte– escuchen, sé lo que me hicieron y sufrí... pero escuchen, yo amo a Draco... y ahora estoy con Draco, sola, en este frío inmenso en el fin del mundo; pero al fin aquíno hay nadie que impida que estemos juntos. Harry, porfavor, cuida a Ginny, Ron, ... oh Ron... eras el mejor amigo que pudiera tener... Ojalá que puedas ser feliz, yo estaré con ustedes aquí, siempre...

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ojalá que les haya gustado, para mi fue casi una liberación... Panchita, te queremos, te dejaremos de querer cuando los sapos bailen flamenco... Ojalá que estes con tu mamita y tus abuelitos en el cielo. Tkmmmmm... :)**

**Sayonara ;D**


End file.
